GL:TAS CONTINUE
by juliette01
Summary: Aya is in Limbo and Ilana tells her how she could get back to Razer. Now, she needs to go through a series of trials. Will she succeed? Read to find out. Razaya on the way.
1. Prologue

_So this is my second fanfiction, it' also one with Razaya. I remembered two episodes from Thundercats, Trials of Lion-o, and I couldn't ignore that feeling and I was wondering: why can't someone make something like that. I mean, from what I remember, Lion-o had to pass some tests to make himself worthy of a second chance, so I thought that maybe Aya will have something similar to him. Sooooo, enjoy it._

_I own nothing.  
_

She was in a place she never ever seen before. Aya was afraid. For the first time in her life, she was really scared. She recalled how she unleashed the virus. It had to destroy her. But she was alive. Well, one way or another.  
Aya was in a place unknown to her. A white and misty place. But where? She had no idea. So rather than sit in one place, Aya began to walk.  
After a few hours she heard a voice. A voice that shouts her name "Aya ... Aya ... come to me ... I have a solution ... I can help you ... come on, child ..." Aya, confused, followed the voice. Soon she got in front of a window. But not every window. She saw Razer. She saw that the one she love was ready to cross the entire Universe to find her.  
The voice was heard again "Razer knows. He knows that you're not dead. He wants to find you."  
"Why did you show me that? Don't you think I suffered enough? By showing me that you make me feel worse." Aya screamed. Then she started to cry."It wasn't my intention to cause you pain, Aya." Then, in front of her someonewas materialized. It was a woman with pale skin, blue eyes, long and white hair. She wore a white dress. The most intriguing things were the tattoos on her face and hands. Aya has seen such tattoos. Her eyes grew wide when she realized who stood before her. It was ... it was "Ilana? But ... how ... You're ..."  
"Dead? Yes, I am, but I was allowed to come and help you. We did not want the one that we both love to suffer, right?"  
"I do not understand."  
"Well, as I said, I was allowed to come help you."  
"Why would you want to help me? I'm not a living being, I've stolen your appearance ... and ... and ... I ... I love Razer."  
"Oh, child. We both know you're a living being due to your origin. Appearance belongs to you now. And, as far as I remember, you have made some changes, right? About Razer, hmmm ... I do not see you as a rival for his love. I'm part of his past. But you, child, you're his future. "  
"How could I? I do not know where I am, nor how I could get back to Razer."  
"That's why I'm here. You see, we are now in Limbo. You know what it is, right?"  
"Affirmative. It's where the souls of the dead go when they can not go in the afterlife."  
"Hmmm ... look who has done their homework."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Neve mind. As I said, as I was allowed to see you, you have been given a second chance to life."  
"I accept."  
"Oh, Grotz. It's not as simple as you think. To return to the world of the living, you have to go through a series of tests. If you pass them, then you can go to your love. If not, well ... hmmm ... you'll be back in Limbo, where you will spend the eternity. "

"I have a chance to see him again. I will succeed! I will pass the tests."  
"In that case - Ilana said as she handed her a key - go through the portal behind you, where you expect the first trial."  
Aya took key, turned to the portal and introduced the key in it.  
"Good luck, Aya! You'll need it."  
Aya went through the portal, thinking how bad it could be.

_That's all. I really hope you like it. If you have some ideas for the trials please tell them to me. Read and review please._


	2. Hope, great warrior

_Yay, I'm back. So, the first part is set during "Dark matter" after Aya's "destruction" and the second part is set after "Dark matter" when the blue ring fly after Razer. So enjoy it._

_I own nothing._

(On Odym)

Saint Walker and the former Guardian, whom we all know as Ganthed, were standing near the Central Battery of the Blue Lantern Corp. They looked toward the sky when something like a spark approached their planet. It was small, green and went directly towards the Battery. When the spark came in Battery, the latter lit green, then white, and then bright the blue belonging to Hope.  
Ganthed smiled, while Saint Walker asked  
"Should we tell her friends?"  
"No. Let them let them realize this themselves."  
"But you know how sad and desperate brother Razer was when he found his wife dead. I'm afraid that depression and grief will come back to him and that this time nothing will bring him back."  
"You doubt hope, brother?"  
"No ... but"  
"Look to the Battery!"  
At that time, the Battery lit blue, a ring coming out of it and going into space in search of a host.  
Ganthed smiled and said, "Something tells me that our young friend will choose the right path and that hope will light his steps."  
"You're right. When I met Razer, I saw in him two paths: one of destruction, hatred and anger and one of hope, love and happiness. I'm glad he chose the second path."  
"Indeed. Something tells me we will see young happy Razer sooner than we thought."  
"I'm sure of it."

(Somewhere in space)

In the depths of space, Razer was flying at top speed to Odym. His ring was becoming weaker, and he was aware of the reasons. The drain began even before he admitted to Aya that there was no hate in his heart for her. His current mission would only accelerate the process; he was driven now by hope and love, and none of those things could fuel his red ring. He sought Saint Walker. Maybe he knew something , anything, that might give Razer a clue as to where he might go next. His red ring flickered, but he didn't have far to go now. Dredging up the ashes of his self-hate for hurting Aya, he flung himself into the atmosphere of the Blue Lantern's planet.

He was falling more than flying as he barely managing a heat shield. Annoyance at the absurdity of the situation was enough to stoke a few surges of Red power that he put to use forming a parachute and glider wings to slow his descent. Ring constructs weren't easy for a Red Lantern; most used their power as raw energy bolts, or auras of flame. Maybe it was his time in the company of Greens, his engineering skills, or studying concentration techniques with Saint Walker, but he didn't think any other Red Lantern had as much control of constructs as he had. This unique ability would likely be the only thing to make this landing one he could walk away from .Time to start picking a landing place. He spotted a thick forest, but not likely thick enough to break his fall without breaking his bones in the process. There! A medium sized lake. He was from an arid world, but the water looked good to him right now. Tilting the leading edge of his red wings carefully, he aimed into a broad descending spiral that would center on the lake. For the lowest spirals above the water, he curled his lower wing edges to scoop more air and slow him even more. He was only a few hundred feet above the lake and thinking how was the best to enter the water when his concentration was broken by a familiar voice.

"May I be of any assistance, Brother Razer?"

Razer looked up at Saint Walker when his ring took advantage of the Blue Lantern's proximity to fail him completely. The Red energy left him and he was in his civilian attire, and plummeting to the cold water below. The impact of the cold water was like a blow to the gut, and he struggled to right himself. He tread water inexpertly, getting soaked to the skin as he gasped to get his breath back.

Saint Walker said "I would have offered my help earlier, but I thought you were performing some sort of aerial sport, and I didn't want to interrupt."

Annoyance put a snarl on his face when he responded "Of course, because I always go skydiving from orbit with a failing power ring."

Saint Walker flew closer to Razer. "The red energy has abandoned you?" He lowered a construct platform to Razer, who climbed up on it , and then tossed the Red ring into the depths of water. "We are near our community, where you can dry off and get something to eat."

Razer nodded as the shore approached, "That sounds good, thank you."

"What brings you to Odym today, my friend? I have heard of the difficulties with Aya, and thought you'd be trying to help her."

Razer looked down, not answering immediately. "We did get through to her, bringing her back to herself, but what she had set in motion was still a threat. She created a virus to wipe out her program within the Manhunters, but could not exclude herself from being taken by it as well." He looked over at St. Walker as they reached the shore, "I came to you because I believe she is still out there. "

The first Blue Lantern gave him a probing look. "Some might say it foolish to Hope to find someone who has so thoroughly destroyed herself. Are you sure this is the path you wish to take from here?"

"I have to," Razer said, "I know she is somewhere out there, and I will not stop until I find her. But I don't know how I'll continue my search without a ring. "

"I have a solution to your dilemma, Razer. Why do not you look behind you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"A few hours ago, a ring went in search of a host. Now I know who the host is, although I had a little hunch."  
Razer turned and saw something that left him perplexed: a blue ring. Then Ganthed's voice was heard saying "Razer from Volkreg ... you have much hope in your heart ... welcome... to the Blue Lantern Corps."  
Razer has extended his hand, as he did long ago to red ring. When the blue ring shoved itself on his finger, Razer did not feel anger, but peace, calm and hope. _Yes, another gift from her. I will not forget you ... never ... I promise you I will find you, my love ... wherever you are._ These were the thoughts that cross Razer's mind.  
Together with Saint Walker, he went to the Blue Lantern community where he will begin his training. Or rather finish. He was going to sit on Odym a few days to master his new powers after which he will resume his journey.

_And, that's all. I wanted to focus a little on Razer and then I'll get back to Aya. __In the following chapters, involving Aya's trials, he will not be actually present but probably mentioned.__ I hope you like it. Read and review please._


	3. The first trial

_Yay, another chapter ready. Enjoy it._

_I own nothing becouse if I did, we have seen many Razaya kisses._

She opened her eyes. She knew this place. She was here once. Under other circumstances, of course. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who was materialized in front of her. It was Hal Jordan, the first human GL.  
"Green Lantern Hal Jordan?"  
He chuckled and answered  
"Guess again."  
"I do not understand. You're not dead. Then ... why?"  
"Well, you see, to pass the tests you need someone to test you. So I came here. In fact I'm not real Hal. Just an avatar, so to speak."  
"Why?"  
"I guess because I am someone you have known."  
"Oh. What should I do?"  
"Do you remember how we first met?"  
"Affirmative. You borrowed Interceptor and with it, myself."  
"Yes. And you have to do the same thing as me."  
At her confused look, he elaborated  
"We have to pass certain obstacles and reach Interceptor."  
"I see. When we start?"  
"According to my calculations ... right now. Go ''  
Hal's Avatar created a lot of construction that prevents the Aya to reach the ship.  
Using intelligence, Aya managed to escape pursuers but when she reached the hangar was surprised to see that there are 15 ships, not one.  
"Now I'm in trouble."  
"You're smart, honey. Use your brain. Remember that eventually the ship is yours. You should know that it is, right?"  
"I ... I'm not sure I know ... I've been wrong before ... If I do now? "  
"Aya, you must learn that it is normal for someone to make mistakes."  
"Even if you're an artificial intelligence?"  
"No matter who or what you are. The Guardians made mistakes. I made mistakes. Razer made. Kilowog. The whole world. Even you. It's part of a person's life. Especially when you let your emotions control you."  
"It's a bad thing? Let your feelings lead you?"  
"No. Sometimes it's good because it can save you. Most often, actually. As I recall you saved Razer from death, right? Because the feelings you had for him. "  
"I still have them." she corrected him.  
"Of course. The idea is that if you're afraid to make mistakes then you will not do anything . Do not let your fear lead you. Aya, you must to act. Just so you can succeed. Believe me!"  
Aya nodded in sign that she understood then turned to the first ship. After a little careful inspection of ships, Aya turned to 6th and said.  
"This one."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"And if you're wrong? If it is not the right one?"  
"I know Interceptor. I can not be wrong."  
"Well, I say let's see, okay?"  
"Okay."  
With a slight hand movement Hal's avatar made, all ships have disappeared, except for the one that Aya has chosen.  
"It looks like you were right."  
"Do not I always?" Aya replied with a small smile.  
"Congratulations, kiddo. This - he said while handing a white key - this is for you."  
"Thank you, Hal Jordan."  
"With pleasure. Now go. You have a lot to do."  
A portal opened and Aya was ready to introduce the key in it when she remembered something.  
"Can I see him?"  
"Who?" . Then, Hal's Avatar realized who she was talking about.  
"Um ... sure ... wait just a second."  
With his other hand motion, a "window" opened and Aya could see her boyfriend. He was meditating near a lake with Saint Walker and Brother Warth. Razer looks so calm and peaceful. Aya noticed that his new uniform is different from the old one: instead of sharp edges now has smooth curves, the predominant colors are blue and black, and he wears on his chest Blue Lantern symbol. His head is uncovered so she could see his silver-white hair. She saw his hair before, but only for a few minutes. However, she liked. Now, if she could go back to him, she will be able to see his hair every day. A tear flowed emerald her cheek, but not bothered her at all. Hal's Avatar approached the android and told her.  
"You'll see him soon. Just, remember what we talked about."  
She nodded, introduced the key and enter the portal.

_I hope you like it. Read and review please._


	4. Next trial

_Finally I got my inspiration for it. Sorry for the delay, I had a writer-block at this story. So enjoy it.  
_

_I own nothing cuz if I did we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Aya opened her eyes and saw that she was in a place familiar. Maelstrom. She looked around her. She heard a voice and turned around only to find herself face-to-face with

"Sergeant Kilowog?"

"That's right, kiddo."

"What do I have to do?"

"You need to go to the Lighthouse and reprogram the robots from there."

"That simple?"

"Yes. Good luck, kiddo!"

Aya nodded and headed towards the Lighthouse like the first time. There, the robots attacked her, trying to shout her. But she was too quick for them. She fought back, her gauntlets glowing white before every attack. But, unfortunately, she was surrounded.

"Great! Just great!" she mumbled. A smile couldn't help but put itself on her face. "I stayed so much near Razer and I've got his vocabulary." But truth to be told, she liked it. _We will see soon, my love. _She thought before blasting a robot.

She headed towards the control panel. "I have to reprogram them. But why...?" Aya smiled at the simplicity of the test. "Of course!" she said before tapping furiously in the panel. The robots short-circuited and fell on the ground, motionless. Aya smiled proudly at her intelligence.

"Congrats, kiddo!"

"Thank you, Sergeant Kilowog."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I remembered you were the type of violence and destruction."

"Well... yeah, in a way."

"So I destroyed the robots."

"Yeah and thanks to your quick-thinking you deserve this."

He handed her a key as a portal formed.

"Thank you."

"On them, kid!"

Aya nodded again, introduced the key into the portal and entered it carefully.

* * *

(On Odym)

Meanwhile, on Odym, Razer was meditating. It's been 3 days since he came there and he tried to meditate. The key word being "try". He had some strange visions of Aya. They lasted a few seconds and he could saw only her face but he was sure she tried to tell him something. Maybe, 'come after me?'. He had no idea.

Saint Walker approached him carefully

"Are you well, Brother Razer? How is the meditation?"

Razer opened his eyes and got up from his lotus position on the ground.

"Not very well, Brother."

"And why is that?"

"I can't help but think about Aya. I keep thinking about her and... I have this feeling that... that she is waiting for me. To find her, to save her. And... I had some visions with her. What do you think it means?"

"I believe she really is out there, Brother, waiting for you. She has the will to live even in the face of death as you told me. And you have the hope she is still alive. It's no doubt you are right. I have never met someone like you two, someone who is able to find his or her way back to the loved one. But both of you did this fot many time, didn't you? I am sure it will happen again, maybe sooner than you espect, and this time neither of you will let the other."

"Thank you, Saint Walker."

"You are welcomed, Brother. Now, get back to meditation."

Razer nodded at retook his lotus position, thinking _I will find you, my love. It doesn't matter how long it will take._

* * *

Aya opened her eyes only to find herself back on Zamaron. With Carol Ferris near her.

"Look who came here finally. Glad to see you again, Aya."

"Carol?"

"Her avatar."

"Right. So... what do I have to do?"

"Remember last time you were here? You put Love and Hate to fight. You put me to fight Atrocitus. Well, Love and Hate are going to fight again, today. But in different persons. You are now the Champion of Love. And I'm the one of Hate."

After Carol's Avatar said thay her clothes became red, the Red Lanterns symbol on them. Aya's green skin became pink, the Star Sapphire symbol appearing on her chest instead of the Green one. Carol's avatar smiled and said

"Let's begin, Champion. If you win you get the next key. If you don't... well I guess you already know what will happen."

"Yes, I know."

"Good, cause I'm not going to be merciful."

And with that she started attacking Aya with read beams of light.

* * *

_And that's all for now. Sorry because this is short but 1) I found somethong on my smartphone that allowed me to write so I wrote and 2) I plan on doing a longer chapter about their reunion. So tell me what you think. Read abd review please._


	5. Ready to go

_Finally I've got my inspiration for this. Sorry for the delay. So enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Aya's green part became violet and her eyes glowed pink. Carol's uniform changed its color into red and her eyes glowed red. She started fighting Aya, shooting beams of Red Energy into the emotional A.I .

"Do you really think he loves you?" Asked Carol while floating into air. "He is merciful not in love with you."

"No! He does love me!" Screamed Aya, powering her boosters. She flied next to Carol trying to shoot her. But her power was not as strong as it had to be.

Carol laughed and turned around, her hair fluttering around her body. "Oh, honey! Don't you see the truth? He doesn't love you! Trust me!"

Aya felt her Love for Razer leaving her. "No... No. No!" She said anf tried to shoot Carol again.

Carol grinned and her eyes glowed crimson. "Oh, honey. Poor soul full of illusions and desires!" She said and whipped Aya's left hip, making the poor girl wince in pain. "Everything he could feel for you is lust."

"Lust?" Repeated Aya. "Lust? This is not the truth! He feels love towards me. I would have recognized the signs of lust if he has felt it."

Carol laughed and whipped Aya again, with more force than before. "Really? Tell me, honey, how many lovers did you have? How many kisses you and your so-called 'love' have shared? Huh? You didn't even have your first kiss! "

-'_Sometimes, true Love is different.' - _the Navcom recalled Razer saying.

-'_What kind of Love do you have for me? True Love or other kind of Love?_' - She sounded like she would have been content with any kind of Love.

"Answer me, honey!"

Aya felt her impatience and rage growing. "You don't understand!"

-'_There is no Hate for you in my heart, Aya. Only Love._'- Despite her madness, despite everything he couldn't, he hadn't brought himself to hate her.

"Really? I am the Star Sapphire who fought Hate after all. I tried to teach you a lesson about the true Love, remember? But you didn't listen then. And you don't listen now either."

-'_True Love is altruist, true Love waits, true Love doesn have resentments.'_

_'False. I loved and was loved only for my lover to get his love back, leaving only pain instead.'_

_'You? A machine? Loved?'- _She recalled what happened on Zamaron.

Aya narrowed her eyes. "You are right." She answered and created a shield to protect herself from Carol's beams of energy. "I didn't listen and I regret it. As I regret many things."

"So sweet! Falling for someone who doesn't love being one of them, right?"

-_'You will be alright, my love. You have to be.' - _.

"No." Answered the A.I. and hit Carol with her own attack. "I regret that I haven't listened to you earlier."

Carol tried to whip Aya again but the NavCom was too fast. "How so?"

"Well, you said that Love and Hate will fight again, didn't you?"

"Yeah. And?" Asked Carol, defending herself from Aya's whip construct.

Aya's body regained its violet glow. "It wasn't about us fighting. Is was about my own emotions fighting."

Carol smiled. "Good girl!"

"Probably not as good as you think." Answered Aya and shoot Carol with violet beams of energy. "My Love for Razer in a fight with my Hate for what he has done to me. And you tried to make my Hate win."

Carol winced and created a shield to protect herself from Aya. "You are quicker in thinking that I gave you credit for."

"Thank you!" Responded Aya nonchalanty and used all her strength to shoot Carol.

"Okay, who did win?" Asked Carol.

"Meaning?"

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes." Answered Aya, hovering on the ground as her skin became green again.

"Well, that's the answer." Said Carol, in her normal pink outfit, while coming next to her with a key in her right hand. "You passed this trial too. Congrats!"

"Thank you." Said Aya and took the key. She truned around and introduced the key into the portal.

"Good luck, Aya!" Wished Carol before disappearing into a wisp of pink dust.

* * *

(On Odym)

Razer was meditating near Saint Walker. He was in a lotus position, one feet over the ground. He was so peaceful. Until he saw Aya. It wasn't her, only a vission with her that lasted for one second but it was enough to make Razer loose his concentration. He fell from his position and groaned from the impact with the ground.

Saint Walked opened his eyes and helped Razer on his own feet. "Are you well, Brother Razer?"

"Yeah. I've had a... a vission, I assume."

"What kind of vission?"

"Aya." Answered Razer, lost in thoughts. "I have to find her. I... I feel that she tries to... to contact me. I am sorry but I really should go to find her."

Saint Walker nodded. "I won't keep you here. Don't forget to return with her on Odym after you find her."

Razer also nodded. "I won't forget. Thank you, Saint Walker. For everything."

"Naturaly, Brother. Now go! Your love is out there, somewhere, waiting for you to find her as you always did in the past."

Razer left without looking back. "I will find you, my love. Always."

* * *

Aya looked around her. She knew that place. Last time she had been there, she had had to destroy herself in order to save the whole Universe from her own versions. She was in the Anti-Monitor's body.

-'_I will eliminate any trace of the Aya Program.'_

_'But you will be alright, won't you? Aya, answer me! Aya!' _\- his voices sounded so desperate, so sad, so lost. It had broken her heart to tell him that she would also die. But she hadn't died. She could get back to him, wherever he was.

"Have I succeed?" She asked out loud.

Footsteps were heard. "Aya..." was heard a voice saying.

Aya turned around and found herself face-to-face with Razer. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly, not caring about her past, about his, not wanting to let him go again.

-'_You aren't a machine, Aya. You are a living being.' _\- She recalled Hal saying.

"Razer..." She whimpered.

He pulled back from her embrace to look into her eyes. "Aya..."

She closed her eyes, tears welling in them. "I am so glad to see you, my love."

He gently masaged her waist. "It isn't over, Aya."

"What? Razer, what do you mean?" She asked, opening her eyes.

He gave her a small, sad smile and bent down, gently brushing his lips agains her left cheek. He pulled back a few moments later, staring into her puzzled eyes. "You aren't done yet, Aya. There is one more trial."

Her eyes grew wide. "You are my last trial."

He nodded.

-'_Aya, don't go! I love you! I love you, Aya!' _\- .

"What do I have to do?"

With a wave of his hand, a portal appeared. Aya recognized the place: the beginnings of the world, the dawn of time.

"The Hand of Creation keeps your key. If you arrive there and take it before I do, you will return to your friends and your love. If you don't, your soul will be locked into Limbo for the eternity."

Aya nodded. "Shall us begin." She said.

Razer took her hand and the stepped through the portal.

-'_You are not a machine, Aya. You are a living being.' _\- .

-'_If you restrore the Universe with emotionless machines, you will also die.'_

_'A small price I have to pay for a perfect world.' _\- .

Aya narrowed her eyes, readying herself.

"Ready to go, Aya?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. In three... two... one... Go!"

They started frying towards the Hand of Creation at top speed.

-'_What... what have I done?'_

_'Look at you, Aya! Is this the emotionless being that does want to stop all the organic life?'_

_'I have to save him!' _\- .

Aya flied as fast as she could, tears down her cheeks. "Razer..." she muttered.

-'_no Hate in my heart... Only Love.' _\- .

She powered her thrusters and tried to let Razer - no, he is not her Razer, merely his Avatar- behind. But he flied fast, very fast. Aya clenched her jaw.

-'_I love you, Aya! I love you!' _-

-'_Don't go! Not again! Don't leave me alone again!'_

_'You will never be trully alone, my love. I will watch over you.'_

_'I... I don't understand.'_

_'Me neither. It's just... a feeling.'_

_'Aya!' _-

Tears flowed down Aya's cheeks and froze into the coldness of space. Razer's Avatar was right behind her. He tried to catch up with her but there was no match for her spped especially when it came to her own life. She tried her best to gain speed and she did let him a few feet away from her. She flies faster and faster and reached the Hand of Creation.

In the middle of it, as she had already seen, there was the still had-to-be-created Universe. She headed towards the blue vortex, almost as his eyes, she observed, and saw the key floating. She gained more speed and took it in time because Razer almost managed to catch up with her.

She turned around with a big smile across her lips.

"I succeed." She said in a breathless exhale.

Razer's Avatar put his hands on her shoulders. "I was sure you would. Congrats. You are able to return."

"Thank you." She answered.

He bent down again and kissed her forehead. "It's time to go. Look!"

She nodded and turned around in time to see a portal opening. She introduced the key into it and went through it.

* * *

Razer was outside Odym's atmosphere. He looked one more time behind him at the planet he had come to call 'home' and left into his mission of finding his lost love, unaware that he was so close to finding her. Only if he knew where to go first.

* * *

Aya opened her eyes and groaned. She tried to get up from the ground but squealed when she felt a pain. Something was caught between her body and the ground. At a more careful inspection, she observed it was only her hair. Wait, hair? She looked down at herself and saw something that she wasn't expecting. If she was expecting something. She looked almost the same, excepring that she was now organic. She wore a white, knee-lenght dress, that embraced her slender body, ankle-lenght white boots with 5 inch heels and white, elbow-lenght fingerless gloves. Her hair was long and had a pure white color.

"Hair?" She asked out loud.

"Do you like it?" Questioned a sweet voice.

"Y-yes. But... but how... is it possible?"

Ilana came to her side and helped her up. "Well, after your effort to get back to Razer, you should have received something, right? And what would be more wonderful if not an organic body? You deserve it, Aya. You have proven you do."

"I... Thank you so much... sister."

Ilana nodded and embraced her 'sister'. When she pulled back, her face was serious. "Aya, there is something more you should know. You see, there is one more test."

"But I thought that..."

"It is not for you." Ilana cut her off. "But for Razer. He also has to be tested. His Hope, Will and Love will be tested once you return in your world."

A portal opened and Ilana continued. "After you go through this portal, you will be put in a stasis inside the Life Crystal and brought into the Maze of Illusions."

"Maze of Illusions?"

"Yes. It is located on the planet Arvist. From Odym, it would take a few months to Razer to get there. Maybe less if he flies at top speed and goes straight there."

"But he doesn't know."

"Whatever it will happen, Aya, he will find you. It doesn't matter it would be now or in a few months. But knowing him, he will find a way to get to you as soon as possible."

Aya nodded and bit her lower lip. "Thank you. For everything."

"You are welcomed. Now go!"

Aya nodded again and left, not before huggin Ilana. The retired A.I. went through the portal, her heart threatening to leave her chest because of the emotions she had.

-'_I love you, Aya!'- ._

_-'There is no Hate in my heart for you, Aya. Only Love.'- ._

_-'You will be alright. You have to be!' - ._

* * *

_Here we are. Currently, I am working on a new fic so I don't know when I will be able to post again. However, I plan to finish the started fics and then post another one. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Opinions? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	6. Happy-ending

_I hope you liked the last chapter. I haven't named the labyrinth as the Maze of Illusions for nothing and Razer deserves something for hurting Aya, doesn't he? So enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would hsve seen many Razaya kisses._

_PS: It happens 7 months after the events from the last chapter._

* * *

Razer sighed and left another planet behind.

'Not here. Not anywhere I have searched for her.' He thought. He was sure that he was going to find her, that they would be reunited, as they always were. But he had no idea when. His Hope had not declined after two hundred of planets, almost one hundred asteroids and fiftee moons. He knew that he was close to finding her.

A new planet. A new Hope. A new disspapointment. A new search. That was what he was thinking while entering into the atmosphere of another planet. His ring beeped and he nodded in comprehension. Arvist. 'Nice name.' He thought.

-'_I will watch over you, my love... Just a feeling.' _-

Yes, a feeling that had kept him going, that had kept him hoping that she was out there, in the ever-expanding Universe, waiting for him to find her, to love her. The woman he had been longing for for so long was alive. He was sure of it. He had thought about it a lot, in the long nights when he couldn't sleep, and with how much he kept thinking about it, with that much he was sure that she is alive. She had survived before, hadn't she? And she had returned to him, over and over again, no matter how hard he had pushed her away. In other words, he had the same feeling that she had had while her so-called 'death'. Maybe it would take him months or years, but he would find her. His heart kept guiding him, his Hope gave him strength. He was sure that with her WillPower, Aya had survived and went somewhere to probably recharge herself.

Razer sighed and lowered on the ground. He looked around him. Nothing. A dead planet. Nothing was there, excepting dead trees and plants. At a more careful inspection, he observed a dark silluete not too far from him. He went to it and his eyes grew wide. He was in front of a giant labyrinth. He reached one hand and ran it over some writings.

"What does it mean?" He asked out loud. He used his ring to translate it.

'This is the Maze of Illusions,

Be careful when you get in

Cause your worst fears will come to light

And only the strongest can survive.' He read.

It was enough to send some chills down his spine. He hoped Aya wasn't there.

"Only the strongest." He repeated. "Aya is strong but... if she really is in there she will need al her strength to get out. Who knows what could be in there?"

Shaking his head, Razer made a few steps forward and the door opened. He entered and he could hear the floor creaking. He made a few more steps and the door closed behind him.

"Great! Now I'm blocked here." He muttered and looked around him. The walls were made from stone and had strange images on them. He approached one of the walls and put his right hand on it. He saw it glowing and retracted his hand. The Blue Lantern symbol was engraved into the wall.

"Strange. If Aya was here maybe there is something that can proove it." He mumbled and searched a symbol of his lost love. "Maybe the Green Lantern symbol? No, too obvious. Probably it is something that only me and her should now. Mostly her."

Then it hit him. A symbol. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see what he had come to call as the symbol of their love. He went towards another door and saw ingraved next to it a Hope Flower as the was he had given to Aya months ago on his homeplanet.

"Gotcha!" He said and tried to open the door.

"Look who is here!" Squealed a sweet voice.

"Aya? Aya, is that you?" Asked Razer, his eyes shining with excitement, his entire body glowing blue.

"Of course you would think about that stupid robot! Why won't you?" Said the same voice, harsher.

"Aya is not a ROBOT and she clearly isn't stupid!" Yelled Razer.

"Sure. Why did she choose to destroy herself? Why did she used MY body to get your attention?"

Well, it did get his attention. He turned around in time to see his... dead wife coming towards him with a small smile. "Il-Ilana?"

"Hello, beloved. Did you miss me?"

His eyes grew wide and she gently placed her index finger under his chin. "Close your mouth, beloved!"

"Ilana? But... But you are dead! I have seen you!"

She frowned. "And I who thought you would be happy to see me ALIVE!"

"I am but... how are you here?"

"Ha! You were so caught in your search for your little pet robot that you did forget me, didn't you?"

"Ilana, I have never forget you."

"Really?" She asked sweetly. "Oh, Razer. I have missed you so much!" She said, looking into his eyes where she saw doubt. "Don't you believe me?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean it isn't that I don't believe you but... I didn't expect to find... you."

"Oh, I see. You expected to find your little, eager-to-please, controlable pet robot, didn't you?"

"What? Ilana, this... this... this isn't true."

"Really? Tell me that you didn't think you would find your pet robot here, not for even a second."

"First of all: Aya isn't a pet. Nor a robot. She is a living being. And second: I did expect that I was going to find her not you."

Her frown deepened and she put her hands on his chest, drawing herself closer to him. "I can't believe this, Razer. You have replaced ME with IT."

Razer could feel himself growing angry. "Aya is a **SHE** not an IT! You are dead, Ilana. Don't you expect me to move on, to find someone else, to find my happiness?"

"With a robot that has stolen my face? That looks exactly like me?"

"She meant no harm to me or to... your soul. She only needed a body."

"Who cares? I really don't care! I am **HERE**, she is not! I am **ALIVE**, she is **dead**! I am a living being, she is just a... a hybrid that not even has what one should have!"

Razer narrowed his eyes. "No! You are not her! You are not Ilana that I used to love. That I still love."

"Then who am I, Razer? I am ILANA!"

"No! You are just an illusion. You are not real. The real Ilana would have been happy that I found someone else. She wouldn't have told such words about Aya."

"Razer, I am the real Ilana."

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "You are not. The real Ilana is dead. I know it."

-'_But... but I came back for you! I came back for you! I came back... I came back...' _\- .

'Ilana' closed her eyes and smiled. She disappeared in a wisp of grey smoke and the door from behind Razer opened.

He turned around and went through it, preparing himself from the worst.

-'_A being so adaptable and resurceful as Aya can't really be deleted from existence. I know that she is out there. And I will find her! I once made the mistake to think that she has dies but I won't do it again.' _\- .

Razer's eyes grew wide when he saw all the curves he had to take. There was a big labyrinth, with high walls which had images on every of them. Strange, but he was sure that he was approaching Aya with every curve he took.

He made left only to find himself into a dead end after a few more steps. He turned his head to right to see a green light shining behind the wall.

"Aya? Aya?" He yelled before shooting the wall with a beam of blue energy, careful not to hit and/or hurt her if she would have been there. But there was nothing excepting another room. What caught his attention was, however, his name craved into a wall. It was written with green letter and it was surrounded by carvings of the Hope Flower from Volkreg.

The young alien sighed and touched the 'A' letter, remembering Aya once again.

-'_Aya, don't go! Don't leave me alone! Not again!'_

_'You will never be alone, my love. I will watch over you.' _\- .

Her words had been true. She was really watching over him. He looked to his left and saw a blue door and white and green light coming from the other room. His eyes grew wide remembering the color her body took when she was recharging herself when she hadn't dissambled.

He put his hand on a panel next to the door and the door opened. His eyes grew even more wide when he saw what was in there.

There was a big crystal with a woman inside of it. And Razer recognized that woman. He would always recognize the face of his beloved, no matter what body she was in ot how she looked. He approached the crystal and lightly touched it. It cracked with a soft sound, like a sigh, and he made a few steps back. The crystal opened as a door and the woman fell. Razer caught her and gently laid her on the ground. He looked at her chest and his eyes grew wide when he saw her chest rising and falling. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him before frowing. She gasped for air and touched the center of her chest, as if to make sure she was indeed there. When she finished, she raised her eyes, similar yet so different from what he had known, to look at him.

"Aya?" He whispered, hope in his voice.

"Ra-Razer..." her voice was sweet, something he had missed greatly hearing, a sing-song sound for his ears, as if he hadn't heard a voice from ears. "Is... Is this another trial?" She questioned.

"Trial?" He repeated, confused. "I don't understand."

She gave him a small smile, the same smile that had made him feel the center of the Universe every time she did that. "It... It doesn't matter." She whispered and lightly touched his face.

-'_Razer? But... How?'_

_'It doesn't matter.' _\- . But it had mattered for her.

He leaned into her palm and closed his eyes. "You are right, my love. It doesn't. It matters only that you are here, with me."

She nodded as he opened his eyes again. "Yes. I love you, Razer."

He smiled and turned his head into her touch, gently pressing his lips against her warm palm. "And I love you, Aya." He said and smiled brightly.

Aya returned the expression, her eyes shining. Razer gently caressed her right cheek. "You know, you have hold me only twice like this."

"This is the third time. And this time, none of us is going to leave the other."

Aya nodded. "I know."

Razer frowned. "Aya, I have never..."

"I know that you have never lost your Hope. I like your new outfit, by the way." She said and at the last part ran her hand through his uncovered hair. He bent down as her hand reached the back of his neck, masaging softly. "You have overcome your Rage." She said with a small smile.

"It happened all thanks to you. My new ring was a gift offered to me by you and your unconditionate Love." He said, returning the smile. He then frowned. "What happened to you? I mean... How did you manage to become like this... to become organic?"

"Well, it's a long story."

He grinned and sat on a lotus position. "We have enough time, my love."

-'_I want to be alone. Go away.' _\- .

She nodded and bit her lower lip. She sat up and propped herself with her back against the Life Crystal she had been in. "Well..."

* * *

Razer couldn't believe it. Aya had told him about her trials and it was hard for him to believe.

Razer wasn't the only one listening to her. Near the door, there was a siluette. She smiled softly seeing the Love in their eyes. Finally Razer would find his happiness. He deserved that. She was sure that he would have passed his test as she was sure Aya would have passed hers.

The ghost-like figure shed a tear but didn't reach to wip it away. Her smile grew even more wider when she saw Razer moving closer to Aya and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." Whispered Ilana. Her body started glowing. "Thank you so much, Aya. Make him happy!" She said even though Aya couldn't hear her. She knew that her 'sister' would take care of Razer and would give him the Love he deserved. "Good bye, beloved. Take care of Aya and give her Love!" She said as her body glowed brighter and brighter. "Good bye, sister!" She whispered and closed her eyes as she disappeared into stardust. She was finally able to find the peace her sould had been longing for since she had died.

* * *

Razer hugged Aya as her story came to an end. "It seems so... surreal."

"I know." She said and curled into his arms. "But it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we are together again."

He nodded. "Exaclty." He gently caressed her arm, raising goosebumps. He was going to keep her with him forever. He won't denny his feeling for her any longer. "I love you!" He said simply.

"And I love you." She confessed. "I have missed you so much, Razer."

He kissed her on the top of her head. "I've missed you too, my love."

* * *

Razer took Aya's hand and guided her outside. When the get there, they found something that managed to surprise them.

"The Interceptor?" Asked Razer, wide-eyed. "Why is it here?"

Aya frowned for a second before smiling. "Ilana." She whispered softly. "Thank you."

Razer looked at her and gave her a nod. He turned so they were facing each other and gently cupped her chin bethween his thumb and index finger. He lifted her head up and his left hand came to rest on her right hip. Aya moved her hands to his chest, leaving a trail of fire, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent down and saw her instinctively closing her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes to reach his level and her hands pressed against his neck, ordering him to lean down faster. He happily obliged and finally closed his eyes.

Razer gently brushed his lips against Aya's. Her lips were warm and soft as his were, and both of them enjoyed their first kiss. He moved his hand from her chin to her waist, pulling their bodies even more closer as trying to melt into one. Aya slightly parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His kiss was ferm yet gentle. He didn't wanted to overwhelm her. He wanted to taste her but in tiny sips. Their first kiss was as he had ever imagined: soft. Gentle. Ferm. Questioning. Earning. Lovingly.

They finally pulled apart when the needed to breath. He rested his forehead against her and let out a breath of relief. His warm breath was sweet against her lips and made her close her eyes. Razer moved both his hands to her waist and hugged her tigtly, pulling his face into the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply.

Aya smiled against his shoulder and closed her eyes, content.

"Let's go home, my love." He whispered.

He felt her nodding and pulled back from her. They went into the Interceptor, holding hands. They won't let the other go. Not again.

* * *

_I hope you like it. Opinions? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please. Do you want more chapters or a sequel? Tell me, please._


End file.
